Il apporta le vin
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Si Edward n'avait pas rencontré Isabella et avait apporté comme promis le vin lors de ce fameux dîner au cours duquel Oswald avait prévu de faire sa déclaration...


**Ceci est une fic What if**

 **Alors, je n'aime pas trop écrire ce genre de fic qui renie l'apparition d'un personnage et d'une relation amoureuse, parce que ça fait un peu "fan aigrie". Je ne cache pas que je trouve le personnage d'Isabella écrit avec le cul et ayant pour seul but de rendre Oswald jaloux; ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle empêche le slash qui me chagrine, que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas écrite comme une vraie personne. Même pas un tout petit peu réaliste quoi.**

 **Bref, cette fanfiction, donc, part du principe qu'Ed n'ayant pas rencontré Isabella (imaginons qu'il soit venu dans la boutique plus tôt et que du coup ils ne se soient pas croisés), il est allé au rendez-vous fixé avec Oswald.**

* * *

Lorsque le son de cloche de la porte retentit – la sonnette – Oswald sentit son estomac se nouer encore plus serré. Il avait passé l'heure précédente à s'entraîner à parler à Ed. Ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup rassuré, mais il savait ce qu'il devait dire. A peu près.

Il clopina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Oswald ! », s'exclama Ed avec un sourire à en fondre sur place.

Le Pingouin déglutit et s'efforça d'avoir un sourire engageant, renonçant à l'envie de se ruer dans les bras de son ami. Ce serait tout à fait inconvenant.

\- J'ai apporté du vin !, ajouta Edward en montrant la bouteille qu'il tenait par le goulot.

\- Mais entre je t'en prie, dit Oswald en s'écartant. Pourquoi as-tu sonné ? Tu es comme chez toi ici...

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus poli et puis...c'était...plus...enfin je pensais...

Edward remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait hésité devant la porte, les clefs dans la poche, en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait été plus logique d'entrer sans demander la permission – il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois depuis qu'il vivait au manoir. Mais quelque chose de nouveau l'en empêchait. Ce n'était pas un dîner ordinaire entre deux amis, car après tout, il mangeait ensemble souvent. Ce soir c'était...spécial.

C'était un rendez-vous. Oswald lui avait demandé d'être là à une heure précise, il avait dit vouloir lui parler d'une chose importante et...peut-être qu'il se trompait, mais pour lui, ça avait pris une connotation qu'il n'osait exprimer à voix haute.

Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme si de rien n'était. Il avait donc sonné.

Une fois dans le salon, Oswald s'installa à table. Elle était couverte de nourriture dans des plats en argent qu'Ed n'avait jamais vu. Oswald avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu ce soir. Beaucoup trop de nourriture pour deux personnes, à en juger par la quantité, mais cela importait peu. Ed n'avait pas très faim.

Il voulait juste que son stupide sentiment d'appréhension passe et qu'il puisse s'amuser en toute liberté, comme il le faisait toujours avec Oswald.

Et ce dernier espérait exactement la même chose.

Pendant le repas, Oswald se rendit compte d'une chose.

La table était trop longue, et placer Ed à l'autre bout, une mauvaise idée. Il avait pensé que mettre de la distance entre eux lui permettrait de garder les idées claires, mais en définitive le manque de proximité le faisait se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, mais enfin, ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux hors d'œuvres. Au pire, cela pourrait attendre le dessert.

Sauf qu'Ed n'allait certainement pas le laisser éluder à nouveau la question.

\- Alors, fit-il en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

C'était le moment. Il avait répété plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper dans ce qu'il allait dire. Il pouvait se lancer.

\- Je..., commença Oswald.

Sa tête était brusquement vide. Il ne se souvenait plus du petit discours qu'il avait préparé. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Son regard avait plongé dans les yeux sombre d'Edward et toutes ses pensées semblaient avoir disparu à cet endroit, il n'arrivait plus à en retrouver le fil.

\- Il y a des choses...dans la vie d'un homme...où il faut...avoir du courage ou...ça ne...ça ne..., bafouilla le Pingouin.

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. C'était le pire moment pour perdre son calme et il était en train de balbutier comme un collégien.

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que...je...ce soir...j'ai décidé de ne pas être un lâche, déclara-t-il enfin, soulagé d'avoir en partie retrouvé le cours de son script.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré ainsi Oswald, l'interrompit Ed avec véhémence.

Sa sollicitude toucha beaucoup ce dernier et il baissa les yeux avec un sourire timide. Edward se mordit la lèvre. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu'Oswald n'avait pas osé lui reprocher ? Était-ce de cela qu'il voulait lui parler ?

\- Tu as été un véritable ami, Ed, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant...

La panique commença à monter chez Ed, lui faisant crisper les mains sur la table. Oswald a parlé au passé, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un ami désormais ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ?

\- Mais je dois me montrer honnête, continua le Pingouin en évitant son regard.

\- Oswald, intervint Ed. Si jamais j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié, je...

\- Non non, pas du tout ! Pas du tout mon ami !, s'empressa de répondre Oswald.

\- Ah. J'ai cru que...parce que tu disais...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu...

Ils se turent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Olga entra alors dans la pièce pour servir le plat principal.

Ils gardèrent le silence tout du long, pendant qu'elle débarrassait, se toisant avec un mélange d'anxiété et de contrariété. La gêne planait entre eux comme un orage menaçant.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit le Pingouin une fois la bonne partie, c'est que je...je...

Il s'agrippa au bord de la table en s'efforçant de le prononcer les mots au moins une fois. Rien que trois petits mots, ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier.

\- Je...

Ed le fixait avec intensité. Oswald avait peur de le décevoir, mais il devait avouer ses sentiments, qu'importe le coût. Il le fallait.

\- Je t'aime ?, couina-t-il, la voix un peu trop aigüe et le ton tendant sur l'interrogatif. Ah !

Il se tapa le front avec vigueur en se fustigeant intérieurement. C'était totalement raté, voilà, il avait bien réussi son coup. Tout ces entraînements n'avaient finalement servi à rien.

\- Quoi ?

Oswald leva les yeux. Ed était bouche bée. Il comprenait bien sa réaction, il s'y attendait.

\- Je n'essaye pas de...te forcer à quoique ce soit ou...à te demander quelque chose en retour...je veux simplement...je voulais te le dire, c'est tout, déclara le Pingouin en balbutiant le moins possible, évitant délibérément le regard d'Edward.

A nouveau, il y eut ce silence oppressant, et Oswald sentit une vague de nausée lui serrer la gorge. Il voulait que son amour soit réciproque, mais il ne pouvait pas obliger Ed à ressentir la même chose. Il pouvait espérer mais...était-ce bien réaliste ? Ils partageait un lien spécial, certes...mais serait-ce suffisant pour donner envie à Ed d'avoir ce genre de relation avec lui ? Il en doutait.

\- Tu...m'aimes...

Soudain la chaise d'Edward racla sur le sol. Oswald écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se lever.

\- Je...je ne...

\- Non non non, s'exclama immédiatement le Pingouin en se levant aussi. Je ne te demande pas de répondre à...je voulais juste que tu saches. Ce n'est pas la peine de me donner une réponse. Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.

\- Alors quoi ?, interrogea Ed d'une voix grave. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Oswald se figea.

\- Je...je ne sais pas. C'était important d'être honnête, c'est tout.

Ed ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Être honnête hein.

\- Notre amitié est très précieuse pour moi, Oswald, déclara-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

Ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Le Pingouin baissa la tête comme s'il lui avait craché les mots au visage.

Ed agita les mains devant lui, désemparé :

\- Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Je sais, répondit Oswald en essayant de sourire bravement. Je suis juste le seul à ressentir ça comme ça, c'est tout...

\- Non, je...

Edward s'interrompit. Il essuya ses paumes dans sa serviette en remarquant qu'elles étaient moites et reprit sur un ton plus calme :

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de dire. Je n'ai...jamais eu d'ami aussi proche avant de te connaître. On peut même dire que je n'ai jamais eu de vrai ami. On a connu des hauts et des bas, mais tu m'as toujours soutenu, et je t'en suis redevable.

\- Tu ne me dois rien...

\- Si, insista Ed. Je te dois beaucoup. Pour commencer, tu m'as sorti d'Arkham.

Il désigna les deux certificats encadrés au mur.

\- Mais pas seulement, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi dans ma vie. J'ai énormément appris et...

Il réfléchit. Jusque là, ce qu'il avait exprimé était juste, certes, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce dont il voulait parler. Il hésita :

\- Je...j'ai toujours voulu...être proche de toi. Notre rencontre a été une aubaine, et je ne me suis jamais senti plus chanceux qu'aujourd'hui.

Oswald rosit un peu et Ed le prit comme un bon signe. Il s'approcha d'Oswald et se tint près de lui ce dernier se tourna vers lui, alors Edward en profita pour lui prendre les mains.

\- C'est difficile, dit-il nerveusement avec un sourire tendu.

Oswald le lui rendit timidement, ce qui lui donna le courage de continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas...si j'aurais la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ou si je le mérite. Mais je voudrais que tu saches...que...pour moi...il n'y a personne de plus important au monde, gronda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

\- Ed, souffla Oswald en tendant le cou vers lui.

\- ...personne que j'aime davantage, murmura Edward pour finir.

Les doigts du Pingouin se refermèrent sur les manches de sa veste et il posa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une certaine maladresse, une urgence à laquelle Ed s'empressa de répondre. Il connaissait les gestes. Sa main vint se poser sur la gorge d'Oswald tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Le Pingouin émit un gémissement de plaisir et s'appuya à la table, faisant trembler les couverts.

Le bras d'Ed vint se caler autour de sa taille et le presser contre lui. Oswald s'agrippa à son épaule et glissa sa main contre sa nuque. Il aimait cette nuque droite et dégagée, il avait enfin le loisir de la toucher et ne s'en priva pas. Ses doigts caressèrent le duvet léger pour remonter jusque dans les cheveux.

\- Oswald, appela doucement Ed en redoublant d'ardeur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Oswald ne put soutenir le regard de son compagnon et cacha son visage contre son épaule, l'enlaçant.

\- Je t'aime tellement, chuchota-t-il contre le tissu.

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les baisers d'Ed dans son cou. Il grimaça de plaisir, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés, se mit à trembler dans les bras d'Ed. Les mains de ce dernier se glissèrent sous ses vêtements, défaisant habilement sa chemise.

\- Quoi, dès le premier rendez-vous ?, railla Oswald, l'excitation rendant sa voix plus nasale que d'habitude.

Il souriait, mais au fond il était nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait ainsi.

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui défit sa ceinture et s'attaqua à son pantalon.

Ils firent difficilement leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Oswald avait suggéré qu'ils s'arrêtent au canapé, mais Ed voulait fait les choses bien.

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Oswald refuse.

Ils riaient comme des adolescents en se caressant et en s'embrassant, une fois enfin arrivés. Ed renversa Oswald sur le lit, qui tomba assis sur le rebord. Edward se pencha sur lui et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser encore, s'agenouillant sur lui.

\- Au cas où ce n'était pas encore clair...je t'aime aussi, susurra Ed contre son oreille.

Oswald geignit, le visage brûlant tout à coup. Il s'allongea sur le dos et Edward le suivit.

\- Ed, hoqueta le Pingouin. Oh Ed !

Son pantalon lui tomba sur les chevilles.

\- Je peux ?, demanda poliment Edward en frôlant le sous-vêtement que portait Oswald.

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, grogna le Pingouin avec envie.

Ed rit contre son oreille toujours. Sa poitrine vibra doucement contre celle d'Oswald.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se donne avant de jouer, mais dont on se passe une fois réclamée ?

\- Encore une énigme !, s'agaça Oswald en roulant des yeux.

Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça – ne l'avait jamais d'ailleurs, il n'arrivait jamais à deviner la réponse, ce qui était une immense source de frustration en compagnie d'Edward. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à chercher la réponse. Edward tira sur son caleçon en soie et soupira en le sentant dur en dessous.

\- Une autorisation.

Oswald lâcha un petit cri de surprise en sentant sa main se refermer sur son sexe. Ed l'embrassa à nouveau et le Pingouin s'accrocha à sa nuque en se cambrant contre lui. Edward était encore entièrement vêtu, et le contact de ses vêtements rêches contre les cuisses sensibles d'Oswald ne manqua pas de faire tressaillir ce dernier.

Les caresses sur son pénis étaient expérimentales, plus exploratrices que réellement satisfaisantes. Visiblement, c'était la première fois qu'Ed touchait un autre que le sien. Mais ses baisers suffisaient amplement à Oswald, qui aurait volontiers passé la nuit à en échanger dans ses bras.

Mais Ed avait d'autres plans.

Lentement, il descendit ses lèvres sur le torse du Pingouin. Il lui prit la main et continua sa progression, déposant des baisers comme des ailes de papillons jusque sur son ventre.

\- Hn, Ed !

Il adorait l'entendre prononcer son nom ainsi. Il voulait le faire crier davantage, lui faire oublier tout le reste de son vocabulaire.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, un peu intimidé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais contrairement à la façon laborieuse dont il avait fait sa déclaration, il n'allait pas se poser de question trop longtemps.

Il fit une première tentative en embrassant doucement la base. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater avec sa main, mais là plus encore, que c'était plus propre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sans doute était-ce mal connaître Oswald que de penser qu'il négligerait son hygiène intime.

Ce dernier frémit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur sa verge. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en tremblant pour le regarder.

\- Ed, appela-t-il en lui touchant la joue. Tu ne...tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- Je ne peux pas te pénétrer, déclara nettement Ed, provoquant immédiatement une grimace et un rougissement chez le Pingouin. Tu n'es pas préparé, et je veux qu'on puisse en profiter pleinement...quand le moment sera venu.

\- Préparé ?, fit Oswald, dubitatif.

Edward esquissa un sourire plein de morgue, alors qu'il caressait le sexe de son amant près de son visage.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais renseigné sur le sexe anal ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?, rétorqua Oswald, les yeux sombres.

\- Eh bien, ça pourrait être utile à l'avenir, répondit Ed sans se vexer.

Il darda la langue et lécha le membre en remontant vers le gland, parcourant le tour de la couronne. Puis il plongea.

Oswald renversa la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un O silencieux.

Plus tard, ils dormirent ensemble dans le vaste lit d'Oswald. Ed avait tenu à garder sa chemise, quitte à la retrouver froissée le lendemain, d'autant qu'Oswald aimait s'y accrocher en se serrant contre lui, comme un chaton faisant ses griffes. Ed n'était pas vraiment fatigué, aussi regarda-t-il Oswald s'endormirent dans ses bras. L'orgasme l'avait épuisé, ainsi que le trop plein d'émotions. Il avait pleuré, et ses yeux étaient rouges. C'était étrange pour Ed de se dire qu'il avait été son premier – de son point de vue, Oswald ne manquait pas de charme, donc il s'étonnait un peu de le savoir célibataire.

Enfin, il ne l'était plus. Après ce soir, il supposait qu'ils étaient ensemble désormais.

Il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si Oswald ne l'avait pas invité à dîner, ou s'il n'était pas venu au rendez-vous. Évidemment, c'était absurde, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir, mais tout de même...

Si Oswald n'avait pas eu le courage de lui confesser ses sentiments, il n'aurait probablement pas cherché à s'attarder sur les siens.

Content, il caressa la tête d'Oswald en souriant contre ses cheveux qui sentaient le gel et étaient dressés en nid d'oiseau sur sa tête. Il était heureux d'être là et qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés.

Il n'aurait pour rien au monde souhaité être ailleurs.


End file.
